


What We Are

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Kink, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai has been curious about a certain professor of his for a while now. And he'd about to have all his curiosities fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the ItachiSai swap over on Y!Gal. This is for ninjetteallie. 
> 
> Kinks Given: glasses, dirty talk, rimming, spanking, oral, anal, toys, orgasm denial. I think I forgot the dirty talk but I do hope you forgive me.
> 
> Prompt Used: Student Teacher

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. The dark windows reflected his own reflection back at him but the raven was only focused on one thing. Classes had ended over an hour ago but Sai knew he'd still be here. He was always there, in his office, when he didn't have classes or it had rolled over into the wee hours of the morning.

Sai rounded a corner, picking up his gate. He knew there was little chance of anyone being in the building. It was past eleven at night. All of the students had gone home or to their dorm rooms. The professors had gone home to warm beds and wives and lovers. But not Professor Itachi.

As far as Sai knew, the man had no family left. He didn't have a lover or a wife. He didn't date, but there had been plenty of rumors about how amazing the man was in bed. Sai was going to find out if these rumors were true or not. He'd always found the Uchiha attractive. He was tall, had a body Sai was sure was crafted by a god, had a voice that moved like silk across one's skin, and…the young raven was still reluctant to admit this, had hair Sai just wanted to touch, to feel all over his body. He'd come to terms with his odd obsession months ago.

The first time he'd realized it, he'd been sitting in class thinking about what had happened the night before. He was still trying to figure out social queues and how to identify his feelings and how to deal with them. And Sakura had taken all his books and forbid him from buying anymore, saying it was better for him to get out there and actually experience what he was so obsessed with reading about. It was times like that when Sai wondered if he should regret the choice of rooming with his friends from high school. And then there were the times when he walked in on Naruto and Kiba going at it. Sai still wasn't sure how he felt about these incidents. He was starting to think the couple did it on purpose. It had happened that many times.

Sai had been completely zoned out and didn't even notice when the class ended. But he got a firm push back into reality when a hand came down hard on his desk. The young man had started, jerking back in his seat with a small gasp of surprise. Dark eyes bored into his and Sai had thought he might just burn alive.

"Do you need something?" The voice had been a near growl and Sai had swallowed hard. His heart had pounded in his chest, and his palms had been suddenly clammy. Sai knew fear, was familiar with it. High school had taught him that emotion very well. He had swallowed hard again and finally found his voice.

"No." It had actually come out sounding normal and completely detached. Itachi then sighed and dropped his head. Dark hair had slid across his shoulders to pool on the young raven's desk. Sai's eyes had widened as the older man's scent hit his nose. Itachi smelled like cinnamon and something else, something muskier. His voice had stuck in his throat and he barely heard the question his professor asked. He had been paying too much attention to how soft the older man's hair look and how good it smelled. He had wanted to bury his fingers in the man's hair in that instant.

He had somehow managed to work his way out of that situation, not that he remembered much of it. Itachi had asked him another question and he somehow answered the question. He had quickly made his escape and to this day the Uchiha gave him weird looks. Like he knew or something.

Sai turned down a dark hall, eyes adjusting to the dimness. The only light came from the moon and the single light down at the end of the hall. The raven steadily made his way down the hall, steps only flattering when he came to a slightly ajar door. All was quiet in the school, but Sai knew his professor would be there.

The raven took a deep breath, clammy palm pressed flat against the solid wood of the door. He could do this. Some unknown emotion swirled dark and ugly in his gut, trying to rush up his throat and out his body, but Sai clenched one fist at his side, set his mouth in a hard line and pushed the door open.

The room was lit only by the dim glow of a single lamp by the professor's desk. Itachi was bent over the desk, eyes moving rapidly of a paper Sai remember turning in just the day before. The Uchiha never took long to grade any work that was turned in to him. Itachi glanced up at the small creak the door gave as the younger raven pushed it open. When dark eyes recognized his visitor, Itachi sat up, putting his pen aside before he lounged back in his chair.

The professor regarded Sai with something akin to fascination. Ever since Itachi had seen the boy during his first day of classes, he'd know there was something not quite right with him. Sai didn't react to thing like all the other students. Either the raven student didn't react at all, or he reacted in a strange way. But as the weeks and days wore on, Itachi realized there was something alluring about this strange student. Sai's movements were slow, graceful and flowing. Each look of the younger raven's dark eyes had a meaning, a question, and sometimes even an answer. And the Uchiha didn't miss the way Sai watched him, didn't miss the look in his eyes.

"Yes?" Sai jerked slightly at the question, Itachi's voice suddenly breaking the silence. After a small pause, Sai moved forward until he stopped in front of the older man's desk. Eyes darker than his own regarded Sai from behind simple black rimmed glasses. The student took another deep breath, not knowing the tugging feeling at his gut was anxiety.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as Sai stood there for a moment and the professor got the feeling the younger man knew what he wanted to say but seemed to be struggling with some form of emotion he wasn't well acquainted with. Sai's eyebrows furrowed, and he finally found his voice.

"I want to have sex with you." Both of Itachi's eyebrows went up at that statement. There was a determined look in Sai's eyes and the Uchiha realized that his student was serious.

"Well, you get right to the point don't you?" Itachi sighed as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk, "I know you know what you're asking for, but why me?" Sai frowned at the question. Why?

"I'm curious," Sai answered. It was as simple as that. Itachi nodded, mind working furiously. There was no way he could actually accept such an offer, he knew that. But looking at the boy-man in front of him, the Uchiha found himself hard pressed to say no. Itachi made a quick decision that might lose him his career, which, he really didn't care about. Yes, he loved his students and his job. It kept him away from his cold and empty house for a little longer. But there was something in this almost fragile looking person in front of him that perked his curiosity in a way no one else ever had.

"Okay," Itachi said suddenly, startling the man in front of him, "But I have one condition. You have to let me take you out for dinner." Sai blinked, a bit surprised at the answer. After a moment, he nodded in concession.

Sai took an involuntary step back as the older raven pushed up out of his chair. The smaller raven frowned hard and he watched as the Uchiha gathered his things. He was saying yes? Was this usually how things like this went? Wasn't this too simple? Questions flew around the young raven's mind, questions he didn't have the answers for.

"Yes?" Sai asked, moving when Itachi flicked off the lamp and moved towards the door. The professor waited for him to walk quietly out of the room before Itachi shut and locked the door.

"Yes," Itachi echoed. He almost wanted to laugh at the look on the younger raven's face.

"Is it always that easy?" This time Itachi did laugh. Sai glanced over at him, falling in step beside his professor without realizing it. The Uchiha shook his head.

"Not always, no, but sometimes it can be."

"Oh." It was a fleeting noise, lost in the echoes of their footsteps. They walked in a comfortable silence. Itachi mulled over his sudden decision and Sai was still playing chase with all his questions. Sai paused when they reached the exit, realizing that he now didn't have a way home. He usually rode with Naruto or Kiba, choosing only to ask for a ride from Sakura when he was completely desperate. The woman tended to be over bearing and wanted to tell the raven exactly what he should be doing. Sai appreciated the concern but disliked the way she went about showing said concern.

Itachi paused as he moved across the parking lot to his car. Sai was still standing at the door to the building.

"You okay?" the raven called out, knowing he couldn't just leave his student out at eleven at night, especially when he'd just agreed to have sex with him.

"I do not have a way home," Sai mused. Itachi sighed.

"Come on, then," Itachi called as he opened his car door. Sai paused for a second before making his way towards his professor's car. Sai slipped inside the car, sighing as he settled back on the seat. Itachi slid into the driver's seat beside him, starting the car and pulled out of the parking space. He glanced over at his student as he pulled out of the parking lot. The boy was huddled in the seat, shivering slightly from the cold. Itachi turned on the heat and the small enclosed space was soon filled with warmth.

"Where to?" the Uchiha asked as he drove down the only way out of the parking lot that took them around many of the university buildings.

"1325 B. Weston Drive," Sai answered, watching the dark streets wiz by the window. Now that he had his answer, it felt as if some kind of weight had been lifted off his chest, but he could feel his gut twisting in knots. Sai frowned, trying to sort through the feelings swirling around inside him.

"What's your favorite food or restaurant?" Itachi's deep voice broke the silence and Sai turned to watch the older man. Itachi's long hair was pulled back in ponytail at the base of his neck and was pulled over one shoulder. Shadows flashed across his angular face as they drove on, his glasses reflecting what small amount of light that came in from the street lamps.

"I like sushi," Sai answered almost immediately. Itachi blinked, and then smiled. It was refreshing how blunt the other male was. After years of getting the run around from his parents before their untimely death, talking to someone who was frank was nice. He took a right turn, slowing down as he reached Sai's street. The smaller raven pointed to a house about half way down the street on the right side of the street. An old ford truck sat in the drive way beside a lime green mini coop. Most of the lights were on in the house, and a girl was lounging on the porch swing.

Itachi pulled over, and turned to look at his student. Sai paused with his hand on the door, eyes meeting Itachi's.

"I'll pick you up Friday at seven," the Uchiha told him. Sai nodded and slid from the car, shutting the door firmly behind him. Itachi watched as the boy made his way up the drive, taking in how Sai's body moved with each step. As he watched, Sai side stepped the girl on the porch and retreated into the house. The girl cast a look over her shoulder at Itachi as he pulled away from the curb and the disappeared into the house as well.

**Friday Night**

Sai twisted his hands in his lap, heart hammering in his chest. Tonight was the night.  _The Night_. He glanced over at the other occupant of the car and then quickly looked back at his lap. The Uchiha had pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, his angular visible. A plain black long sleeved shirt covered his upper body and dark jeans with tennis shoes finished the outfit. Sai had had a hard time keeping his eyes off his professor the whole time they'd been in the restaurant. The food had tasted and looked amazing but all the young man could think about was what was going to happen  _after_ dinner. He managed to keep idle conversation, though Sai had never been good at small talk. Itachi hadn't seemed to mind much and had actually done most of the talking. But the car ride had been quiet, leaving Sai to his own thoughts.

"We're here." The words startled Sai out of his thoughts and he blinked up at the house in front of him. It was nothing like he would have expected of the Uchiha. It was simple and rather small. He glanced over at Itachi but the older man was already exiting the car. Sai suppressed the urge to scramble out of the car and opened the door slowly. Black eyes took in the one story house as he shut the door behind him. The house was painted a dark red, a small cobbled path leading from the drive to the front porch. The front lawn was well kept and flowers were planted along the porch. A large oak tree grew in the middle of the front yard, its limbs bare in the winter cold. It was bigger than what he had first expected, but still smaller than what he'd expected from his teacher. Something about Itachi had always seemed to scream  _rich_  to the student. He had a nice car, wore nice clothes but lived in what Sai considered an ordinary house.

"Not what you expected?" Itachi called from the front porch. Sai blushed but nodded as he moved towards the older man. Itachi smiled as he pushed the door open for the younger man. Sai paused in front of the open door, nerves grabbing a hold of his stomach and twisting violently. Itachi watched him carefully, taking in the blush that creeped down Sai's neck and the hands clenched at his sides. The Uchiha was flooded with relief at the sight. He himself had been nervous all night but as they got closer and closer to his home, a hunger that hadn't been feed in ages reared its ugly head. And now that they were here, it was almost all he could do to keep his hands to himself.

Sai swallowed hard and moved forward. The feeling of stepping into the lion's den wouldn't leave him, but he kept reminding himself he'd asked for this, wanted it. He was going to do this, even if he did feel like he was going to throw up. The door closed with a soft click behind him and the hall was thrown into darkness.

Sai sucked in a breath, heart doing its best to beat out of his chest. The sound of it was loud and clear in his ears and he was sure Itachi could hear it. He could feel his teacher's presence behind him but still jumped when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. Itachi chuckled behind him and used his hand to turn Sai toward him.

The smaller raven shook with nerves, but looked up at his soon to be…lover? Sai didn't know where this was going to end, but he knew where it was headed right this second. Itachi's hand slid up Sai's neck to palm the back of his neck. Sai sighed softly, eyes falling closed at the contact. He reached up to clutch at Itachi's shirt; the soft weight of Itachi's other hand resting on his hip. Hot breath ghosted over his lips and Sai shuddered.

"You sure you're ready for this? I don't always play nice," Itachi whispered and Sai nearly whimpered. The older man's voice had gone deep, husky and it sent a spike of lust right to the student's groin.

"God yes," Sai managed, leaning in and pressing his lips against his teacher's. That was all it took. The small raven found himself suddenly in the air, Itachi's hand cupping the roundness of his bottom. Sai squeaked in surprise, hands going around Itachi's neck. The professor pressed their bodies close, hand gripping tightly on Sai's backside. The student whimpered into the kiss, body responding quickly to the older man's touch. The kiss was harsh, almost bruising. Sai gripped tightly to the back of Itachi's shirt, vaguely aware that they were moving. Itachi's tongue was doing amazing things to his mouth, and it was all Sai could do not to choke on his own noises. Saliva dribbled down his chin, smearing between them, and Sai still opened his mouth wider. Itachi drove dipper, tasting and taking to his heart's content.

Itachi pulled back from the kiss sit Sai on the edge of his bed and flicked on his bedside lamp. The smaller raven was dazed, body hot and cock aching. His mouth hung open slightly, tongue tracing over every inch of his mouth Itachi had touched. The Uchiha smirked at the sight, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. When Sai made no move to start undressing, Itachi abandoned the task of undoing his pants to lean down and grip Sai's chin.

Sai started eyes finally focusing and then going wide when he realized the older man was already half undressed.

"How do you expect me to fuck you with your clothes on?" Itachi purred, nipping at Sai's bottom lip, "Strip." His hand dropped from Sai's chin at the order. Itachi stepped back, sliding his own pants and boxers off as he watched Sai quickly undress. The small raven all but tore his shirt from his body, casting the shirt aside and quickly shimming out of his pants and briefs. Itachi had never seen someone strip so fast. The Uchiha reached up to remove his glasses, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to find Sai staring up at him, eyes dark with lust.

"Leave them, please," the artist whispered. Itachi paused and the nodded. He could see better with them on anyways. Sai barely had the chance to take in all the naked skin before him before Itachi was pushing him back against the sheets. His professor's mouth covered his own once again, gentler this time but still demanding. Sai opened his mouth with a sigh, arms going back around Itachi's neck. He could do this. This wasn't so bad. But what had Itachi said earlier? He didn't play nice? What exactly had he meant by that? Sai pushed those thoughts out of his head as he Itachi covered his body with his own. It was suddenly stifling in the room as Itachi's body slid against the student's. Sai pulled back from the kiss with a gasp as Itachi's erection slid against his own. Itachi pressed kisses along the length of Sai's neck down to his collarbone.

Small noises fell from the smaller raven's lips as Itachi moved against him, erection pressing against erection. Itachi bit hard at the artist's collarbone, leaving a bruise in his wake. But Sai was too caught up in the feel of his cock against his teacher's. He'd dreamed on this, night after night. But the reality was nothing like he'd imagined. It was so much better. He felt as if his blood was on fire with need and want.

While Itachi slid lower, pressing kisses across pectorals and Sai's smooth abdomen, the smaller raven worked on undoing Itachi's hair. He needed to feel all that hair against his skin. His gut tightened with lust as he finally pulled the hair tie loose. All of Itachi's hair fell free, and Sai groaned as it slid against the skin of his stomach and chest. It was so much softer than he'd ever imagined. He felt the vibrations of Itachi's chuckle against his stomach, and Sai twisted his fingers in the older man's hair, loving how it felt against his fingers. God he hoped Itachi let him bury his face in it while he fucked him.

The thought had his cock throbbing hard, pre-cum sticky between them. Itachi pressed a kiss to the small dip of each of Sai's hips, hair sliding over the small raven's erection. Sai cried out at the feeling and shivered hard. Itachi looked up at him with hooded eyes, tongue flicking out to taste the viscid fluid at the tip of Sai's erection. The smaller raven tensed, mouth falling open and then snapping closed.

"I see we have a kink," Itachi murmured, one hand gripping the base of his student's erection. Sai didn't answer. Teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip and a blush spread up his body. He'd never actually thought about Itachi finding out about his little kink and now that the professor had called him out on it, Sai had no response. Itachi smirked, stroking him slowly from root to tip. Sai quivered under him.

"Answer me." A harsh bite to Sai's hip accompanied the order. The artist gasped, body jerking upwards. Itachi used one hand to press Sai's hips firmly into the mattress and stroked his cock slowly.

"Yes! Yes!" Sai cried, squirming under the older man's hold, trying to get the Uchiha's hand to move faster. Itachi kissed the base of the smaller raven's cock, electing another noise from his student. Sai's gulped in air as Itachi's lips dragged up the underside of his erection. Hands held firm to Itachi's hair, jerking involuntarily when Itachi pressed a kiss to the tip of the artist's erection.

"When I ask you something, I expect an answer," Itachi told his student, tongue swirling around the tip of Sai's erection. Sai keened loudly hips twitching in Itachi's grasp.

"Understand?" Sai moaned, back arching up off the bed as the professor slid his lips slowly over the head of his erection. When Itachi paused, Sai whimpered, pulling his legs up so his feet pressed flat against the mattress.

"Yes," he whined, "Please, Itachi." The older man was more than happy to oblige. He sucked Sai down to the root, earning a loud gasp in response. He used both hands to keep Sai's hips pressed firmly against the bed. Small needy noises fell from Sai's lips as the Uchiha skillful tongue brought him closer and closer to climax. Itachi took his time, memorizing the feel of the smaller raven's cock of in his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Sai's erection on the up stroke, sucking hard at the head before deep throating him and repeating the process. He alternated sucks with swirls of his tongue and soon Sai was panting beneath him. He felt the muscles in the artist's legs tense, Sai's ball drawing up tight as he teetered on the edge of climax.

Before orgasm could rush through, Itachi clamped two fingers firmly around the base of Sai's erection. The artist cried out, squirming against the hold. Itachi pulled off, watching as his student thrashed against the sheets. He took that time to actually take in the beauty that was the smaller raven's body. He was slim, hardly any muscle or fat on his body. Smooth ivory skin, narrow hips.  _Pale as moon light_ , Itachi thought.

One hand gripped harshly at the artist's hip, and Sai stopped moving, breathing all over the place. His heart hammered in his chest and his cock ached with the need to come. But any orgasm had been cut short by Itachi's hand.

"Please," Sai rasped, head going back as his back arched up off the bed.

"Mm, not just yet," the Uchiha murmured. Sai whimpered at the words, but finally stopped fighting against the hold. He lay back against the sheets, chest covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he caught what breath he could. Itachi leaned over, reaching for his bed side table and quickly pulling two items from the drawer.

Sai blinked open lust glazed eyes and watched as his professor slid a cock ring around the base of his weeping erection and snapped it shut. He whimpered as the ring set snuggle at the base of his cock, tight enough that he knew it was there but not tight enough to hurt. The smile on Itachi's face sent shivers down his spine. Sai reached up towards the older man, hands grabbing and tugging at the professor's hair. Itachi leaned down and let his self be pulled into a kiss.

This time Sai took the lead in the kiss, tongue diving into Itachi's mouth. He could taste himself on the older man's tongue and that turned him on even more. He whimpered into the kiss, rubbing his erection against Itachi's thigh. The Uchiha broke the kiss, hands smoothing down Sai's side.

"Turn over," Itachi whispered to him and Sai scrambled to do so. He'd do anything as long as this didn't stop. Pre cum leaked from his cock, dripping onto the sheets below him. Itachi's hands slid slowly up the back of his legs to cup his bottom. Sai shivered under the touch, head falling to rest on his arms.

Sai felt two thumbs slid in between his cheeks, pulling them apart. He whimpered, entrance twitching as the cold air hit his skin. Itachi slid a finger teasingly up his cleft and Sai moaned. The artist opened up his mouth to ask what was coming next when he found out.

A startled cry echoed in the room as Itachi slid his tongue from the back of the smaller raven's ball all the way up to his lower back. He pressed a soft kiss to one buttock before sliding his tongue over Sai's twitching pucker.

"Oh god!" Sai moaned into the sheets, hand gripping tightly to what they could. Itachi used one hand to keep his student's entrance exposed and slid his tongue just slightly into him. Sai quivered under him. The Uchiha took his time, savoring the unique taste that was Sai. He pressed his tongue just inside his soon to be lover only to pull back to suck at him with lips and nip with teeth. With each push he went a little deeper, and Sai noises only grew in volume. By the time Itachi was pulling back and Sai's backside was a dripping mess, the artist was begging and pleading at the top of his lungs.

Itachi smirked at the noises. Never in his life had he met someone as responsive as Sai in the bedroom and he loved every second of it. He picked up the second item he'd pulled from the drawer. The Uchiha slicked open the bottle of lube and drizzled it over the smaller raven's pucker. Sai whimpered, pulling at the sheets as the coolness of the lube hit his heated skin.

The Uchiha slid one finger into Sai's tight heat and moaned. Sai pushed back into the touch and moaned in need. Unable to help himself, Sai generally reached down to stroke his aching cock. He knew he couldn't come but he needed to do something. But stroking himself apparently wasn't what Itachi wanted him to do.

A sudden and sharp smack on his bottom had Sai jerking his hand back with a startled yelp. He whimpered as pain bloomed from the spot.

"No touching," the Uchiha informed him, sliding a second finger in by the first.

"But-," Sai protested. Another smack on his bottom had him moaning into the sheets. Itachi rub a soothing hand over the spot before swatting the artist on the other cheeks. The muscles around his fingers clenched tight and a whimper echoed in the room.

"You're full of kinks, hmm?" Itachi growled, spanking his student again. The answering yes was whined into the Uchiha's sheets. Itachi's cock throbbed hard at the sound. He continued to spank the artist as he stretched him. But it wasn't long before Sai was beginning again, pushing into Itachi's hand and tearing at the sheets.

Itachi pulled his fingers free, smoothing his hands over the artist reddened bottom. Sai pushed back into the touch wiggling his hips as he tried to get closer to the older man. The Uchiha upended the bottle of lube into his hand, headless of how much he used. He coated his aching erection, moaning at the feel of his own hand. But before he could press against his student, Sai's hand reached out and gripped his hand shakily.

"Wanna…Wanna see your face," Sai said thickly, body on overload. Itachi paused at the request, but he could care less how they were. So without a word, he flipped the smaller raven over. Sai's cock bobbed with the movement, pre cum coating his length. Sai reached up his arm and Itachi shook his head with a small smile.

He hooked his arms behind Sai's knees, nearly bending the artist in half. Sai hands went right for his hair and the Uchiha had to suppress a chuckle. He angled his cock with the smaller raven's entrance and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Sai squeezed his eyes shut, heart hammering in his chest once again. Itachi paused once he was an inch in, taking a deep breath. Dark eyes watched the man under him, taking in the teeth digging into Sai's bottom lip and dark lashes against pale skin.

Itachi smiled at the sight, pressing a kiss to the artist's forehead before slamming forward with one hard thrust. Sai screamed, jerking hard at the Uchiha's hair. He whimpered as his body was stretched and filled. He swallowed hard before gasping for air. Itachi gave him a moment to catch his breath before he was pulling out and thrusting back in.

Sai's insides clenched him tight, so hot Itachi felt like he was going to melt. Unable to pause again, Itachi set a steady pace. Sai clung to him, crying out with each forceful thrust. Itachi angled his thrust and finally hit the mark when Sai arched up off the bed, cock throbbing between their bodies. Sai buried his face in Itachi's shoulder, unable to keep quiet. Itachi grit his teeth, trying to stave off his own orgasm to make it last as long as he could. Make it as good as he could for Sai. Sai whimpered under him, hips twitching uncontrollably. It was then that Itachi remembered the cock ring.

He fumbled for the leather surrounding Sai's erection and managed to unsnap it. Sai keened loudly, body spasming as orgasm rushed through him like a train. The Uchiha moaned as the artist's body milked him and he fell over the edge with a husky moan. Itachi tried to collapse to the side of the smaller raven, but Sai clung to him with arms and legs. So, Itachi settled himself on top of the smaller man.

"Sai?" he questioned. The artist whimpered, but still didn't let him go.

"I'm not going anywhere you know," Itachi murmured, and Sai nodded after a moment. He un-winded his legs and arms from around the Uchiha and Itachi slid to the side. As soon as he hit the mattress, Sai was back in his arms. Itachi rubbed soothing hands up and down the artist's back and kissed his forehead.

After a while, Sai pulled back and looked up at his professor.

"What are we?' Sai asked, unable to keep the question to himself. Itachi looked down at him and smiled.

"What do you want us to be?" Sai blinked and thought about it for a moment.

"Lovers," he said, and then softer, "Boyfriends." Itachi laughed out loud at the answer and rolled them over so Sai straddled him. Sai blinked down at him, hips settling against Itachi's.

"Then that's what we'll be," Itachi said in response, an evil gleam in his eyes. Long fingered hands slid up Sai's torso, thumbs rubbing over his nipples.

"Really?" Sai moaned and Itachi pulled him down into a kiss.

"Really." Sai smiled and wrapped his arms around his professor, lover…boyfriend. As Itachi was cupping his bottom and the Uchiha's cock was growing hard against him once again, Sai realized he might have gotten more than he bargained for, but he didn't care. This was what he'd been looking for when he'd come to his teach, though he might not have known it then. And Sai was more than content with this turn of events.


End file.
